A Traitor's Homecoming
by DuckyInTheWater
Summary: "Kirk please go, this isn't your fight! I started this and I have to finish it. Not just for him, but for me!" When all she wanted to do is outrun her past, Starfleet unintentionally leads her to it. Starts slow, but picks up like a puzzle with adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo this is my first attempt at an OC Star Trek story, so hopefully it is not too boring. I am trying extremely hard for NO Mary Sue's, so please tell me if it is going that way. I will say upfront this is not a love fic at all. I am not a huge fan of love fics with OCs and I know a lot of other people are not as well, but I do love a good OC kickin' butt along side the Enterprise crew. :) Let me know what ya think. I know its short a bit mysterious, but hey it will pick up. I am just trying it out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Literally nothing! Except my OC and plot.

* * *

><p><em>A Traitor's Homecoming<em>  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Starfleet was my escape, the reason for me to stop running. It was my one and only hope to start over; clean my slate. So I joined. Three years later, I was majoring as a weapons tech. I had made a name for myself, amongst the other cadets. I kept to myself though. Attracting attention wasn't something I wanted. I wanted to make friends, I wanted to show my real personality, but I couldn't afford to get attached. I knew one day I would be found. So I remained a quiet little nobody. I wasn't the top of my class and did not want to be.

My professors often praised my work, I always simply nodded.. There was no need to talk, talking meant conversation; conversation meant curiosity and questions. Those two were never good. I just did my work, and stayed out of everyone's way. If anything I was hoping to get stationed on an outpost way out in the middle of nowhere after I graduated. I could live my life without much interferrence from my past. It was my perfect plan.

That was until I was called to Admiral Pike's office. I didn't know what he wanted with me. I wasn't even in his department. I didn't want to command. I knew no one knew who I really was, but I had a slight twinge of panic building in me, as I walked. He couldn't know, he didn't even know me. So many question and scenarios began to run through my head. By the time I got to his office I was practically hyperventilating. I tried to calm myself, but I was still shaking as I signaled the door.

"Come in," came Admiral Pike's voice. I took a deep breath and waited for the door.

Here we go….


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in one day is not bad, espeically for me. I would like to thank my only reviewer of Chapter 1, Jedi Ani Unduli, who stories I adore. Hopefully the second chapter gives all of you a better sense of the story. Like I said I am really trying to not make this OC a Mary Sue, so please tell me if that is where it is going. I am still working on the story line, so I do mean to make it a bit mysterious as to my OC's background. I like it that way. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to owe anything that's not my OC.

* * *

><p><em>A Traitor's Homecoming<em>  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I quietly entered the Admiral office praying this was the academy's way of expelling me, instead of something related to my forged records or fact that I lied to get in. As I walked in I saw Admiral Pike was sitting at this desk, looking over something very intently. I just stood there, not making a sound, waiting for him to acknowledge me, like a well trained cadet. As I stood there, more and more scenarios ran through my head, involving me and a nice and cozy brig on some ship, hauling me across the several galaxies.

Admiral Pike finally looked up at me. "Have a seat Cadet", he said looking back down at whatever he was reading. I took the seat in front of his desk, and once again waited. I don't know how long I sat there, not moving not speaking. The upside to the waiting was my shaking had almost completely died down, now I simply shaking out of anticipation.

"Cadet Simons," he said, a smile spreading across his face, "I am pleased to inform you that the counsel has accepted your application for Weapons Specialist aboard the USS Enterprise."

"Sir?" I asked. Shock and confusion must have been plastered all over my face. Pike did not pick up on that.

"You heard me right Simons", Pike's smile got even bigger, "I have to tell you, I have never seen so many great recommendations for one person, praising them." I continued to stare, completely dumbfounded. By this time, Pike's smile had vanished, replaced with an equally confused look. "You have no idea what I am talking about. Do you? You didn't apply for any position on the Enterprise, did you?"

I was now completely lost. _The_Enterprise, the high profile flagship, captained by one of the youngest captain in Starfleet history, that Enterprise? Why on earth would I apply for such a high profile job? I had not even graduated yet.

"I will take the look on your face as a no," he stated, "Well, it would seem someone thought you were very qualified and well deserving of this job."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and said, with as much force as I could, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead, I seem to be doing most of the talking anyway."

As much as I was excited and flattered that someone thought I was just a skillful and qualified to perform the job, compared to a graduate with years of experience, it was too high profile for me. I had made a reputation of being a follower, never to out rank anyone, if I took the job, I would out rank most, I would be working with Captain James T. Kirk, and _that_and would certainly attract attention. I might as well paint "dead girl walking" on my forehead. I shook myself of my thoughts and looked up from my lap, straight into the eyes of Admiral Pike. I chose my next words very carefully.

Sir, I said slowly, With all due respect, I do not feel I am ready for such a high profile job. I have not even graduated yet, I am only eighteen, plus my skill set is still limited in that area. I would not want to endanger the ship and crew with my incompetence, I finished, choosing to look elsewhere, anywhere else but his face.

"Bullshit."

"Sir?" I questioned, not knowing what else to say.

"I said 'Bullshit', his eyes locking with mine, "Your reasoning is complete bullshit. You have never recieved a terrible grade, they may not the best I've ever seen, but their decent, from what I have read. Your record proves that you work harder than most in your studies. I have heard you not only work hard, you work your ass off. Your professors feel you understand everything, even the useless minor details. As for graduation, many have finished their studies aboard a ship or station, so that _Cadet,_is not a valid excuse. There are about a billion applications for tranfers, assignments and internships for the Enterprise, but I and the counsel want you. So, to wrap this up, your reasons for not accepting are bullshit. Any other excuse you would like to insult my intelligence with?"

He had a point; there were a ton of people who would gladly take a post on the Enterprise. Why was I the most qualified? I wanted to state the truth, to just say why it wouldn't be smart of me to take the post, but I couldn't exactly see how that one would go. Why yes Admiral I do, I am from a non federation sanctioned planet, Simons is not my real last name, I'm about eight times older than I look, and oh by the way, I've been in hiding for the past decade here under your nose. Anything else I failed to mention Admiral? I couldn't see that at all. So I went with something simple.

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought. Once again I will say. I am pleased to inform you that the counsel has accepted your application for the position of Weapons Specialist aboard the USS Enterprise." Pike's smile slowly crept back onto his face. He held his hand out for me to shake.

I stood very slowly, knowing that if I shook his hand it would seal the deal. I had no choice in it, I was damned if I did, damned if I didn't. I might as well have some fun while I slowly rot in my own grave.

I placed my hand in his and gave it a firm shake. And with that I was the new Weapons Specialist on the USS Enterprise.

Pike sat me down and for the next hour he went over the details of when and where. By the end of our little meeting, I was more relaxed about the idea of me being a WS. I was still a little apprehensive, but I either had to deal or… well I guess there was no other options. In two days I would be aboard the Enterprise, in two days I would be a Lieutenant/Cadet.

As I got up to leave, a thought stuck me. "Admiral Pike?"

"Yes?"

"I got an F," I said, trying not to smile.

"What?" He asked.

"I haven't received all decent grades, I got an F once." I said as I walked out. 

* * *

><p>Please Review! Its that button below this. Even if you do not like it. I want to know. Happy writing!<p> 


End file.
